Catalytic partial oxidation (or dry reforming) of methane (POM), other light alkane compounds existing in natural gas (e.g., C2-C5 alkanes), and alcohols producing synthesis gas (CO+2H2) can be integrated as an anodic reaction (CH4+O2−→CO+2H2+2e−) with the electrochemical separation of air (1/2O2+2e−→O2−), a cathodic reaction, to form a catalytic membrane reactor. This combination has paramount commercial value in terms of saving energy and production of H2, N2, and a series of useful chemical intermediates. Currently, the obstacle to the industrial reforming of light hydrocarbon gases is still deactivation of metal oxide-supported Ni(0) catalyst due to deposition of carbon on Ni(0) catalytic sites.
This invention provides a solution to this dilemma through developing a new synthetic route for preparing a catalyst.